Serendipity
by lizze.garcia
Summary: J&A se conocen en NY se gustan J. quisiera una relación, pero Ali no esta segura. J. escribe su teléfono en un billete con el que paga en un kiosco y Ali escribe en un libro el que venderá a una tienda. Ali cree en el destino, y piensa que si realmente lo mejor es estar juntos entonces de una manera se encontraran, 3 años luego ambos empiezan una búsqueda mutua para encontrarse


**los personajes pertenecen a S.M **

**La historia es basada en la película del mismo nombre aunque con modificaciones**

**cualquier plagio queda prohibido!**

**soy nueva en esto así que espero sinceramente que les guste dejen review si tienen recomendaciones, que hacer. **

* * *

Era una noche helada de víspera de noche buena la gente corría desesperada, tratando de hacer las compras de último momento, las tiendas abarrotadas, los regalos agotándose y el amor en el aire, Alice era una chica de Londres, pero ella había venido a probar suerte con sus diseños a New york, ella era muy talentosa, era una chica dulce, de complexión delgada y medía unos 1.55 de estatura, sus ojos eran azules y profundos su cabello era corto y café chocolate, ella tenía una carácter fuerte cuando la hacía enojar pero en general su temperamento rayaba en la dulzura , ella tenía un novio al cual había dejado en Inglaterra, su nombre era James, pero no lo había visto en vario tiempo, esa mañana recibió una llamada de él diciendo que en noche buena iría a visitarla así que aquí estaba ella corriendo por las tiendas intentando encontrar algún regalo para él, ya que al pensar que no lo vería no se había preparado con suficiente tiempo, entro a una tienda algo apartada de las demás, la cual también era una cafetería, ella corría por los pasillo en busca de algo que le gustara, pudo haberlo diseñado ella misma y haberlo confeccionado, pero en tan poco tiempo cualquiera de sus creaciones jamás quedaría lista y perfecta, las tiendas estaban casi vacías en cuanto a artículos respecta, solo quedaban muy pocas cosas, que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustarían, al momento que pasaba por un estante se dio cuenta que lo único aceptable que quedaba eran unos guantes, eureka, el regalo menos feo en esta tienda, corrió para agarrarlos, esos guantes serian suyos, pero al momento de tomarlos, otra mano los tomaba, y aquí estaba ella luchando por ello como una niña pequeña con sus juguetes, sin siquiera ver quien los tomaba,

-Disculpe, pero yo los vi primero.- dijo alice tratando de convencer a quien también peleaba por ellos

-Pero yo los necesito mas, señorita.- respondió una voz grave, claramente de un hombre

En ese momento Alice, se digno a ver al dueño de esa voz, y ese fue el primer error que cometió aquella noche o más bien la acción correcta según otros puntos de vista. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, no muy musculoso, pero aun así sus músculos estaban marcados, pelo rubio y ojos celestes una sonrisa arrebatadora y un marcado acento sureño

-Usted no sabe la razón, para la cual yo los necesito, señor emm ¿?- pregunto Alice

-Jasper- se apresuro a responder el

-Oh, bueno, pues como decía, Jasper tú no sabes para que los necesito yo- ataco Alice

-Pues no, no lo sé, señorita, pero yo los necesito, porque se me ha olvidado comprar el regalo de mi novia y si no le doy nada ese segura de que mañana estaré muerto- contesto Jasper con una risa algo nerviosa al final

-¿Así que olvido el regalo de su novia, y solo le dará unos guantes?- pregunto Alice horrorizada por tal acción tan poco romántica, pues si él fuera su novio se enojaría mucho si solo le diera tan horrible regalo, ella pensaba que un regalo más adecuado sería un viaje a París o a la playa

-Pues le diré que esa es una parte, y que ella puede escoger otra cosa que quiera y yo lo pagare- contesto Jasper un poco molesto por la intromisión de aquella joven

-Eso no es muy caballeroso de su parte ¿o sí? – siguió insistiendo Alice con un tono retador.

-¿Y usted para que los necesita?- refuto Jasper molesto, aunque claro que muy en el fondo sabía que no le molestaba el hecho de que la mujer le hiciera esas preguntas, sino mas bien estaba enojado con el por qué ella tenía razón

-Pues para mi novio, claro está, pero yo tengo una justificación mejor que esa, que usted me dice- contesto Alice con tono ganador, como si su justificación fuera la mejor del mundo

-¿Así y cuál es?- pregunto Jasper divertido y a la vez un poco molesto, pero ya no era con ella, sino mas bien tenía un poco de celos, pues la mujer delante suyo le parecía hermosa y aunque llevaba tan solo minutos de conocerla, deseaba conocerla más.

-Pues el no vive aquí y yo pensé que no lo vería dentro de un tiempo, así que por eso no le he comprado nada, pero el vendrá aquí mañana y yo debo regalarle algo- contesto Alice triunfante

-Pues yo no veo gran diferencia en su causa y en la mía señorita-contesto Jasper

-Pues sí, sí que la hay- contesto Alice claramente molesta -aparte si yo fuera su novia jamás usaría eso guantes- prosiguió.

-¿Y por qué no, son unisex?- pregunto confundido Jasper

-Pero son, como le digo, sin estilo- contesto Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pues a ella no le importa eso, ella es de corazón sencillo, y lo que le importa es el detalle- empezó a justificar Japer sabiendo que era una total y gran mentira

-Pues valla detalle considerando que se le ha olvidado comprarle algo y los consiguió dentro del límite de tiempo- contesto Alice quien se empezaba a desesperar, pero jamás se daría por vencida, cuando Alice Cullen quiere algo, lo consigue

-Entonces si los conseguí, cierto- contesto Jasper jugando con la mente de la pequeña muchacha delante de el

-No era solo un ejemplo- siguió diciendo Alice

-Mire señorita, seré un caballero y afrontare las consecuencias puede usted quedárselos- dijo Jasper, quien ya se había cansado de discutir.

-¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Jasper, ahora debo ir a pagarlos, y tengo tanto que comprar, nos vemos y de nuevo gracias- dijo una muy emocionada Alice quien inmediatamente corrió fuera del pasillo hacia las cajas.

-De nada…-Jasper resignado, vio como aquella pequeña dama se iba, él pensaba que ella era muy hermosa, y ahora como el caballero que era, le cedía los guantes y la dejaba ir sin siquiera un nombre, solo un recuerdo de esa chica, que por primera vez le dio la contraria decidida, y enojada, pero él estaba enamorado, tenia novia, como podía decir esto, el estaba confundido, le hubiera encantado invitarla a un café, y platicar con ella, pero era lo mejor, ella tenía novio y el tenia a María

Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando recordó que su objetivo inicial aun no estaba cumplido, así que regreso a tratar de encontrar algo decente, para su novia, iba por el pasillo, donde había discutido con aquella pequeña señorita, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como alguien se estampaba contra él hasta que estaba tirado en el piso

-Oh, Jasper cuanto lo siento, es que he olvidado mi abrigo, y me temía que si no corría, alguien se lo llevaría y yo moriría de frio en las siguientes horas- contestaba Alice con su tono alegre se siempre, ya no enojada o sarcastica

-No, no te preocupes, todo está bien, pero que dicha verte en tan poco tiempo- bromeo un poco Jasper

-Oh Jasper no seas ridículo, no es como si fuera el destino o algo así- contesto Alice divertida

-Pues yo creo que lo es – dijo Jasper dejando a Alice totalmente asombrada

-Pues en ese caso el destino llego tarde, lo siento- contesto Alice rápidamente decidida a salir de ese lugar

-No espera, te invito a tomar un café ¿quieres?- insistió Jasper rogando porque ella digiera que si

-e.. yo..- titubeo Alice

-Vamos es solo un café- insistió el rubio

-De acuerdo pero solo uno está bien – contesto la pequeña

-Jajajajaja, si- contesto Jasper entre risas


End file.
